Thankful Tino/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Thankful Tino in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins where our heroes are getting ready for Thanksgiving) Ash Ketchum: Today is Thanksgiving! Pikachu: Pikachu! Serena: '''I know I'm so excited. '''May: It will be great if our family will come in and eat Turkey with us! Max: '''Yeah, I can't wait to meet mom and dad again. '''Dawn: And I can't wait to see my mom again too. Serena: Same here. Ash Ketchum: '''My mom is already coming too. '''Brock: '''My family is coming too. '''Misty: '''I wished my parents were coming. I have are my three sisters. '''Tino Tonitini: My mom and dad will come on in and join Thanksgiving. Clemont: Our dad and his Blaziken are coming too. Twilight Sparkle: My family, Princess Cadance, Celestia and Luna are coming too. Misty: All of our family are coming too. Iris: '''I'm so excited. '''Cilan: My brothers are coming to join our delicious Thanksgiving dinner. Sakura Avalon: My dad and my brother are coming too. - - - - - Sunset Shimmer: '''Well, stop being a jerk! '''Tino Tonitin: '''Fine! I'm not talking to you! '''Lucario: Please stop fighting! Ed: '''Stop! I demand you kiss each other right now. '''Tino & Sunset: Stay out of it guys! Sunset Shimmer: You know what Tino?! I'm going home! Tino Tonitini: So am I! You go ahead and have a angry Thanksgiving! See if I care! (They walk away from each other, angrily) Sir Loungelot: '''What's up with those two? - - '''Tino Tonitini: It's not that. It's me, Sunset, and my friends. Ms. Tonitini: You and Sunset Shimmer got into a fight? Tino Tonitini: Yeah. And- Ms. Tonitini: You try to have a Thanksgiving without her and your friends, and thinks got boring. Shame on you. - - - Tino Tonitini: Worst. Thanksgiving. Ever. - - - (The Weekenders Pokémon are Charizard, Lucario, Arcanine, Medicham, Meganium and Zoroark gather together to protect the turkey) Carver Descartes: W-what are they doing? Tino Tonitini: It looks like they're protecting the turkey. Lor McQuarrie Why would they want to do that? Carver Descartes: Oh, maybe they think we want to eat him. Human Applejack: Well, don't we? It ruined our Thanksgiving. Sunset Shimmer: No. This turkey didn't ruin our Thanksgiving. We did. We've spent the whole day arguing about what to eat and what to watch. Thanksgiving isn't about football, or food, or parades. Thanksgiving is about being together with family and friends. And if the Weekenders' Pokémon can make friends with this turkey, I think we ought to be able to be friends with each other. So, all of you. Apologize to your friends right now. Tish Katsufrakis: Your right. I'm very sorry about that. Lucario: It's okay, my friends. Tino Tonitini: Sunset Shimmer? I think you and I should make up. Sunset Shimmer: Sure. We will never fight again. - - - Clemont: Okay, I understand. Friendship is more important. Bonnie: But, Clemont, what are we going to eat for Thanksgiving? Everything is destroyed. Arnold Perlstein: '''We can make a new one. '''Carlos Ramon: '''Try not to "roast" it too much. '''Everyone: Carlos! Ash Ketchum: We're gonna fix everything before our families and our friends get here for dinner! Are you with me!? Everyone: '''Yeah! - - - - - (Later at the Thaksgiving table where all the families) '''Mordecai: Benson they're here. - - - Tino Tonitini: I'm so sorry you two. Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. Lucario: Yeah, I really forgive you two too. Sunset Shimmer: Happy Thanksgiving, Tino. (Kisses Tino on the cheek) Tino Tonitini: Happy Thanksgiving to you too, babe. - - - - - Everyone: Happy Thanksgiving! (Everyone begins to eat thanksgiving food for dinner) Tino Tonitini: Well guys, Sunset and I did argue and made our thanksgiving dinner a disaster. But now we fix everything and we will stay together as best friends forever. Later days and Happy Thanksgiving! Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes